Automatic transfer switches (ATSs) for consumer applications may be used, for example, to selectively couple a local load from a residential or commercial building to a utility power grid. Such devices may also be used to selectively couple a local load to a generator when a power outage has occurred. A typical ATS has two power source inputs and an output. A typical ATS is composed of multiple parts such as an actuator, solenoids and contactor cartridges. ATS designs have complicated constructions and numerous parts, particularly with respect to the actuator and solenoid subsystems.